Transcendant of the Sith
by quarianjedi
Summary: A young Jedi Knight ventures off into the galaxy only to find a transcended Sith Lord, the Emperor's Mind. How will they meet? What will happen to them? (1st story...just began writing...no regular uploads) Need Reviews
To say that Jedi Knight Lara Kydar was excited would be as much an understatement as calling space big. She had every reason to be excited, because this is going to her very first High-Risk operation. Of course she wouldn't be going alone, after all she's only a Knight. Jedi Masters Jaden D'Eskarr, Myro Tia, Kyra Liss and Russ Nass would be accompanying her, with the greatly revered Master D'Eskarr being in command. They would each command a Republic Attack Frigate to infiltrate a Sith Imperium Space Station. She found herself skipping towards the Briefing Room of the Tython Jedi Temple. Originally the Jedi had their main temple on the capital city-world of Coruscant, but the Coruscant Temple was sacked by a Sith Lord named Malgus when she was a kid. Now she's nineteen and a happy freshly knighted member of the Jedi Order. Even though she's no longer a Padawan, she still sticks close to her master, the sixty something years old human Master Jaden D'Eskarr. 'That's right! My master is the most awesome Jedi!' she thought happily, thinking about their shared memories. The long and tiring lessons for her mind, hours of combat training, days of meditation without any kind of break. Now all she needed was experience. And that was the reason why her master invited her for this mission. They of course had to get approval from the current Grandmaster, Commander of the Jedi Order and War Hero, Jedi Master Satele Shan. In Lara's opinion she was one of the more normal members of the Council. Most Council Members tend to have a huge ego, superiority complex and a long stick up their…butts. Not that she voiced her opinion. That would have gotten her at least demoted, or probably kicked out from the Order entirely. And that was the thing she absolutely feared. She didn't have anyone outside of the Order. Her family was dead, all thanks to a Sith named Lord Krion. So she made it her life's goal to learn everything she can from the Jedi and hunt down the Sith who killed her family. Her master told her to abandon her path of revenge since revenge leads to the Dark Side, but even after long hours of convincing, she only agreed so her master won't pester her anymore. There is no was she's not gonna avenge her family. 'Enough of this gloomyness…' she thought and forced her mood to have a 180.

When she arrived to the briefing room, everyone was already there. ''Nice of you to show up, my young former Padawan.'' called out master D'Eskarr. Lara, knowing her master's antics, just smiled. ''And now that our guest is here, I'd like to begin the briefing if you don't mind, Master D'Eskarr.'' began Satele. ''Of course not, Master Satele. Go ahead!'' answered the master, smiling. Satele sweatdropped 'It was a rhetorical question…'. Master D'Eskarr looked at Satele innocently but with twinkling eyes. Satele gave him a stern glare, but in the end, even she gave a little smile. ''So…Let us begin! As you were probably informed, we have found a secret Imperial space station." Began Satele. "And what do we know about that station?" asked the elder master. "Only that it's undermanned. Probably one or two Sith and some Imps are gonna be there. It will be an easy picking." Responded the Grand Master. "And that is when things start to go wrong…" chirped in Lara. Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean, young Knight?" asked Satele. "Haven't you read any horror novels or seen any horror holos?! When someone says it will be easy, things always go wrong…" she answered. "You have been watching too many holos again, Lara…but you could be right…it never hurts to be careful." Voiced her master. "Indeed. We will bring a few commandoes along. Enough to safely handle any Imps we might meet." Decided Satele. Lara gave her a thankful smile, but inside she was still worried. She wasn't worried for herself though, she knew that her master's got some sort of illness that cannot be cured even by the Force. The Order's best healers and greatest minds tried to figure out a cure, but their endeavors proved to be unsuccessful. While she was musing about her master's health, the Grand Master continued with her briefing. By the time she snapped out of her daze the briefing was already over and only her and her master were in the room. He called out to her: "Come with me for a second!". She followed after him though the half lit corridors of the Jedi Temple to his chambers. Master D'Eskarr locked the chamber door after they entered. He went to one of the walls and put his fingers on it in a pentagon formation. He twisted his hand and called out: FORCE SEAL: RELEASE! A part of the wall lit up and a doorway opened up. Looking at it Lara could only see darkness on the other side. ,,What is that, Master?" she asked. ,,That, my young apprentice, is a gateway." He answered sagely. ,,A gateway to where?" she asked, clearly awed. ,,A sealed storage space." The Master answered. ,,Why doesn't anyone know about this?" she questioned her master. ,,It is along lost aspect of the Force: Force Sealing. I came across it during my travels on ancient Jedi worlds." Master D'Eskarr answered her curious apprentice. ,,Amazing!" she exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth open. ,,And what are we here for? Lara asked. ,,I haven't given you anything for your knighting. As the Lorekeeper of the Jedi Order I have access to a lot of ancient relics. Here are the most powerful ones. Extend your senses to see whether you feel drawn to something or not. Whichever relic calls to you, you may keep it." He explained. ,,But…Master! Isn't that dangerous?" she asked with a hint of worry. ,,No, not at all. I haven't felt the Dark Side in any of the objects here." He reassured her.


End file.
